Saving Ava Grace
by Marlee-Beth
Summary: Dean and Sam have a younger sister. Ava Grace Winchester. Starts season 3. Enjoy!


**Supernatural Fan-Fiction: **

"**I Knew You Were Trouble" **

Beep. Beep. Beep. The annoying sound of Sam's phone ringing awoke me from my peaceful sleep. I sat up and blinked my eyes, adjusting to the lighting, which was not very bright, I realized I was in the back seat of the Impala, damn Dean and his need to sleep with every girl he lays eyes on. I stretched out and rested my head on the window, listening to Sam talk on the phone to Bobby. "Sammy," I said, once he got off the phone, "How much longer is Dean gonna' be?"

"I don't know Ava. Go back to sleep."

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. "Stay here." Sam ordered, as he got out of the Impala and shut the door. Not five minutes later he walked back out looking flustered and frustrated. He got in the car and banged his head on the steering wheel. "Sam what happened?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

"You don't wanna' know."

Dean came back out and we drove off, "Let me see your knife." Said Sam, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful natural act, Sam."

"It was a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean." Sam paused. "You're lucky I didn't send Ava in."

Dean laughed, slapped Sam on the thigh and said, "Hey, I appreciate you giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint Twins."

"No problem." Sam mumbled.

"Really? Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"Not at all… You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well I'm in violent agreement with you there. " "What's Bobby got?"

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem." I interjected.

"Yeah, but it's our only lead." Sam remarked.

"Any freaky deaths?"

"No. None that Bobby could find- Not yet anyways."

"It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"Seventeen." I said, happy to be involved in the conversation, even if I knew they didn't want me to be.

"Seventeen. You think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and nothing." Sam looked startled, "What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me." Sam said, sounding deterred.

"It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already."

"Be careful what you wish for."

**-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatur al-**

"Ava, what do you want to eat?" Dean asked me. If there was one thing my brother did that annoyed me most, it was his constantly forcing me to eat. If it were up to me, I would never eat.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled, not looking up from my I-POD, which I was listening to music on.

"You have to eat."

"Dean." Sam interrupted our dispute, "She's being a brat, let her be, she'll be hungry in an hour and wish she had eaten."

I rolled my eyes and glared at Sam. He's such an ass.

Dean stopped and got himself a Bacon Cheeseburger. Yeah. That's healthy. After the detour we took for Dean to get his burger, we drove to an old farmhouse. "Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked me, as we got out of the car.

"Do they bight? Or fly? Or-"

Sam cut me off, "Ava they're just bugs. "

Bobby pulled in, and looked at Dean, rolling his eyes, "Eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

"Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"You force your sister to eat something?" Bobby asked, looking at me.

"No. Sam, 'the good brother', wouldn't let me."

"Ava you need to eat." Bobby said in a stern voice that sounded all too much like my fathers.

I nodded, not saying anything, Sam nudged me and signaled for me to go. "Why?" I asked, an unintentional whine creeping into my voice.

"Go." He said.

"Such a control freak." I muttered stomping off.

**-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatur al-**

I walked around for about twenty minutes before Sam texted me. I really wish he'd make up his mind, Am I allowed to be a hunter or not? I could care less, I just don't like being controlled. My brother's keep me on such a short leash.

I see a back lady and man, talking with my brothers and Bobby, "Sam!"

Sam runs off the porch and swoops me into his arms, "Don't talk. We don't know these people, and don't want to give away too much. Okay?"

"Yeah. Why did I have to go?"

"Because I didn't want you to be in the way."

I just rolled my eyes, and waited a while before saying, "Put me down now."

Sam dropped me to the ground, and I shrieked with laughter, "I'm gonna' go talk with Isaac and Tamara, we're going soon, go wait in the car." Sam said.

"Don't take too long." I pointed my index finger up at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it princess." He teased, ruffling my hair and pushing me towards the Impala.

**-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatur al-**

I sat in the Impala and listened to my I-pod until my brothers came back, we drove to a shop where two ladies fought over a pair of shoes. Yeah, because that's so trivial. Dean went in while Sam parked the car, I stayed with Sam, when we walked in, Dean was chatting up a witness.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count."

Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's attention, "Dean what are you doing?" Sam asks in a quiet voice. He's been trying so hard to be nice to Dean, which isn't an easy task, I tried too, but it got old fast.

"I'm comforting the bereaved. What are you doing?" Dean answered, as if it was the worlds truth,

I tried to pull my hand from Sam's but he wouldn't let me, "Sam let go!" He ignored me, "Workin'. Dead body, possible demon attack - that kind of stuff."

Dean coughed pathetically, "Sam, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't have much time left,and...got to make every second count."

I tugged again, "Sam!"

"Yeah. Alright… Sorry." Sam mumbled to Dean.

"Apology accepted." Dean grinned. "Woah. Looking spiffy Bobby. You a G-man now?"

"Attorney for the D A's office."

"Sam let me go!" I said louder than I meant too.

Dean knelt down to my level and took my chin in his hand, "Stop whining. You always beg to come on hunts and this is how you act, quit distracting Sam. "

"But Dean I-"

Dean held a hand up to shush me, "I don't care. Just be quiet."

I didn't say anything else, Dean didn't even know what happened, Sam looked down at me and smirked. My lower lip trembled, this was not fair at all. "Ava don't cry." Sam said, he lifted me into his arms and I buried my head in his neck.

"Don't baby her Sam." Dean said sounding annoyed. Geeze, once he goes to hell maybe I'll be able to be happy. He's such a kill joy.

Sam carried me around as they talked, and eventually we went to the Impala and they drove me to a Motel, since they couldn't exactly take me to the bar they were going to. No bar I know lets ten year olds in. And I'm so short and petite I look about seven. No way I'd get in. I sat in the motel room and watched TV. Although it was around seven o'clock so not much was on, I decided on 'Girl Code' a lot of the things the people say remind me of things Dean would say.

I knew how mad Dean would be if I was awake when they got home, but I hate taking my sleeping medicine, and without it I can't sleep, so I guess Dean will get over it. At about ll:30 Dean walked in, looking tired and beaten. He pointed at me, "Why are you not asleep?"

I sighed, "Because…" I really don't have a reason other than the fact that I didn't want to take my Clonidine.

Sam came in before Dean could speak again, and I ran into his arms, He laughed, "Hi Ava, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Technically yes, but, I'm not." I said into his ear. He sat me down and looked at Dean, who looked pissed off.

"Ava technically ten year olds shouldn't even be alone in Motel rooms, so if we leave you in one you need to do what your told." Sam said, he spoke gently, trying not to start a fight.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I'm tired or I'd beat your ass. Now take whatever it is you take and go to bed."

I groaned, "Do I have to take it! You know I don't like it!"

Dean stepped forward and grabbed my arm, he wasn't rough, he knelt in front of me, "Ava, I'm tired, this has been a long night, now please, just take the Clonidine. The doctor said that's what you need to take, and you've taken it since you were six, you act like it's something new."

"Fine." I mumbled, stomping off, I grabbed my pill bottle and took two of my pills then threw the bottle down. I crawled into bed and turned the TV back on.

"No." Sam said from the bathroom.

"No what?" Dean asked.

"Tell her to turn that off."

I looked at Dean, "You heard him."

"Why are you guys such control freaks!" "You don't ever let me make a decision. Why. This. It's not fair. And you. You won't even be here. "

"You really want me to respond to that? Because if I do, you will be in trouble. Dad would never let you talk to him like that and you're not gonna' talk to me like that."

"Whatever Dean. I said as I swung my legs over the bed, I walked over to the door and slammed it, I just sat outside, anything to get away from my brothers.

Sam walked out and sat beside me, "Ava it won't be like this forever."

"I know. Do you think I could take his place?"

"Dean's?"

I nodded.

"Ava. God damnit no."

I held my hands up surrendering, "Sorry I asked."

"Lets go inside." Sam grabbed my hand and led me in.

"Sam I hate when you drag me."

"That's why I do it. Get in bed." He kissed my forehead and I got in bed. I fell asleep that night dreaming of what it would be like if I really did take Dean's place.

**-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatural-Supernatur al-**

We drove to the house the next morning, after checking out of the motel, I sat in the car while they cleaned up. Tamara and Bobby left, I saw Sam and Dean talking beside the car, I got out and stood beside Sam. I was still mad at Dean about last night.

"We don't know that." Sam said, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help. We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore."

"Finally!" I shouted, sighing with relief from Sam making me be nice to my ass of a brother.

Sam slapped me, causing me to stumble back, "Ava I told you to stay in the car."

"Yeah well. It got boring, so, about Dean not caring, continue."

Sam's nose twitched and he stepped closer to me, "Ava I swear to god-" He left the threat hanging.

I didn't even flinch. Sam didn't scare me. I knew me wouldn't actually hurt me. But… I didn't want to start a fight this early in the morning, so to mollify him, I got back in the car. I heard Dean say, "Very true." Then he got in the car and off we drove. Off to our next hunt.

** -Marlee-Elizabeth- **


End file.
